fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC27 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 27: The Beautiful Tanabata Festival! The Past Memories. The flashback is shown 400 years ago in Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed, as just after Romeo had destroyed Ophelia, some iris petals are blowed away by the breeze towards the sky, to which Juliet had just been unconscious, she open her eyes slowly and wake up. Juliet wore a red armor that is broken and a strange birthmark with a light green color on her chest. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (My last memory that it was happened, it was 400 years ago... When Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed and we're going to leave together.) She then get up slightly, bit was shocked when Juliet discovered that Romeo has been impaled by Ophelia's arm-like dried root at his chest. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Barely awake, I saw Romeo who had just defeated Ophelia, but unfortunately he is about to die as he is touched right in the heart.) She rushed towards the dying Romeo, then held him while see him dying. Romeo raise slightly while open his eyes. Tybalt, Curio and Francisco as human forms, who are riding on the Dragon Steeds. Juliet shook her head as she's about to crying, Romeo lay on her face. He had a sad look and his blood dripped on his face at left, Juliet had a sad look as she hears Romeo's last words. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (His last words, deeply touched me... There I will eventually cry out in pain, and despair.) As the iris petals are blowed away by the breeze thrice and then shown Romeo who continue to confess at Juliet. Romeo will eventually die while dropped his hand from Juliet's face. Juliet had a widened glance and shouted by despair. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Neo-Verona is about to be destroyed, but...) The tower from the Montague castle collapsed little by little, while everyone included Conrad, Benvolio, Cordelia, have riding on the Dragon Steeds, flying in the air in order to leave from Neo-Verona. While, Tybalt, Curio and Francisco are sad about Romeo's death. They must to leave from Neo-Verona as Juliet mourning on his death and hold in her arms. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (His body became so cold that I called him desperately.) She then glanced at the dead Romeo and tried to call him in the last time while caress his cheek, and so his lips cold with her thumb. Juliet sobbed as her right eye with a tear flowed from her right face, she closed her eye. Tybalt asked Juliet to leave with him, but yet Juliet didn't listened to him. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Together shall we be from henceforth until the end of eternity.) Memories in her mind that she had with Romeo during the sword battle against Juliet, then kissed at Juliet who had just been defeated. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I remember that Romeo had prevented me from going to Escalus as I was destined to become the offering, that he had fought against me.) End of the flashback with Curio beg Juliet to not sacrifice herself. Juliet turned at her friends and cousin with an innocent smile. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Then I, too, am going to sacrifice my own life for saving Neo-Verona... And staying with Romeo for eternity.) It was revealed that Juliet had still her own wings with green color on her back as she looked at them. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I had wings on my back, which are proof that Escalus is still alive... So I decided to become the new Escalus tree, to save Neo-Verona...) She then touched her birthmark at her chest. Tybalt has a sad face about his cousin's fate. Juliet turned her head towards them with a smile and saying goodbye. Francisco grabbed Curio's fist firmly and prevented him from going against her last will. Then Juliet's wings are raised at the sky while taking a golden color, Tybalt, Francisco and Curio leave from them by the airs. While the dying tree take a light golden color, Juliet hugged at Romeo with her eyes closed and smiling. They are covered by a golden light. While the golden wing was prepared to doing, Juliet took Romeo's hand and placed it on her right cheek, then closed her eyes. The pool of blood faded a little and shine. While the both golden wing are larger and higher up to the sky, Curio, Francisco and Tybalt are flying and went to the clouds. Juliet raise her head while praying to Escalus to becoming the new tree. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (The last thing I say to him is: to pray one last time to Escalus to become a new tree...) They are engulfed by the light, then the giant golden wings grows and then take on a shape of a six-pointed flower above Neo-Verona where everyone can see, included Emilia, William, Portia and others. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Neo-Verona has finally been landed in the ocean between the two continents, located in Italy... And after all over 400 years it has passed, nobody knows what happened to our original homeland.) Afterwards, Neo-Verona lands in the ocean between the tips of two continents, the light golden wings are faded while a large wave make splash and a rainbow appeared in the sky. End of the flashback and back to present, the sky endowed with magnificent blue color with a sun that rises brilliantly and the songs of the cicadas have been heard. Into the room with Mana is sleeping with widened mouth, with arms and legs spread that stepped at Sharuru's cheek to her annoyance, the blanket has been away from the bed. Hermione falls asleep in a deep sleep. Juliet opens her eyes and yawned, she took the tanzaku paper nearby as she thinking about her wish. Juliet: (That tanzaku paper... I guess what is my wish? It was July 7th today, the Tanabata Festival.) She noticed that Romeo was sleeping while clung to her body comfortably, he had just drool on her nightgown. Juliet: (Romeo? Eeew, he's drooling on me!) She then caressed Romeo's hair while smiling and then just woke up. He raised his head slightly and looked at Juliet. Romeo: Hhn good morning, my Juliet ❤. Juliet: Good morning, Romeo ❤. She then caress on Romeo's face while kissed at his lips with a such passion, then broke their kiss and glanced one each other. Romeo: Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake. Its everything except what it is ❤. Juliet: Oh, Romeo ❤. When Mana just opened her eyes, she discovered, that Romeo and Juliet have made an intimate love in bed. Mana had a shocked expression with a panicked position in a comical way. Mana: Uaaaah what is that!!! Sharuru and Hermione suddenly rose from bed after hearing Mana shout, Romeo and Juliet are panicked in a comical. Romeo and Juliet: Aaaah! Some minutes later, Mana had covered her eyes with both hands and blushed in embarrassment. Mana: I'd like an explanation! And not to see you shirtless! Romeo: It'll be fine, but I hope nobody notices. And to say that today is the Tanabata. Sharuru: July 7th? It's today the Tanabata~ Sharu! We will write our papers so that our wishes come true~ Sharu! Some minutes later at the hallway, laughter laughs were heard located in the living room. Inside of the living room. Emilia: No you are serious, Francisco? Have you got those pictures? Francisco: Oh yes, I had those pictures with Curio! Antonio: Show me that! Cordelia: Look at that, Benvolio! There is a beautiful picture of us when we were at the beach! Lancelot: There was me who had caught a Okinawa snake that is venomous! Ira: Hey it was us three together! Rikka: There's even a picture of me, Mana, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and our partners together! Curio: Hey guys, look at the photo I took that you will laugh! He shown a picture where Aguri was sleep in the bed alongside with Ai while hugging at her pillow that represents Happy from Fairy Tail where she sucked her thumb like a baby, she was surrounded by sweets and sweets. All: Wahahahahhahaha! Cordelia: Too adorable to see this little one who sleeps like a baby in her little bed! Alice: She's too cute when she's asleep! Aguri: *blushed angrily* Give me that! She rushed towards Curio in order to take this picture, because she is very embarrassed by this picture and had an anger glare and an anger vein on her head in a comical way, Curio raise his arm that held the picture. Curio: *smirked maliciously* No! Aguri: You stupid Tanuki! It's too shame with this picture, I'm not a baby! Later at the beach with everyone are in swimsuits, Ira is surrounded by the volumes of One Piece where he had read one of them, along with Regina, Mammo and Bel. Ira: Whoaa, Luffy, do your best! With your Gear Second! Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!! Bam!! Mammo and Bel: Hahahahahaha! Juliet glanced at her tanzaku paper, and sits next to Romeo. Romeo: What is your wish? The Tanabata will be held today. Juliet: I do not know yet, but... I have to ask one thing. While she looked at Benvolio and Cordelia together. Juliet: Even after being reincarnated as youkai, Benvolio and Cordelia are still together even as children. Then looked at Rosette and Chrno together, and thus Joshua and Azmaria together. Juliet: Rosette and Chrno are still together, Joshua and Azmaria also. She then glanced at Romeo. Juliet: But Romeo, you know the story of the two lovers who separated by the Milky Way and who are reunited every year in the seventh day of the seventh lunar month? Romeo: The two lovers? You mean we ourselves? Juliet: That speaks about Hikoboshi and Orihime. I feel that Hikoboshi was you and that Orihime was me. They imagined a vision into their minds, Romeo as Hikoboshi was reunited with Juliet as Orihime through the Milky Way in the starry sky. Then the vision about the legend on Hikoboshi and Orihime. Juliet: This is a love story between a goddess weaver and a herdsman who was a mortal human. For her love for him, the goddess leaves the celestial world, marries him and gives him two children. But the father of the goddess eventually finds her daughter and makes her return to the world of the gods. To prevent the cowherd, determined to find his wife, to reach the heavenly kingdom, the gods separate the two worlds by an impassable river, the Milky Way. In the face of the incessant tears of the princess on one side and of the cowherd and their children on the other, the gods grant them to be able to meet once a year, the seventh night of the seventh month. Romeo: You meaning the July 7th. Juliet: Nowadays, the Japanese celebrate this feast by wearing the yukata and decorating the bamboo leaves. They write their wishes, sometimes in the form of poems, on a tanzaku and hang them on the leaves. It is said that Orihime and Hikoboshi will make vows come true. After being decorated, around midnight or the next day the bamboo tree is thrown into a river or burned to make the vows come true. Romeo: I find it really wonderful, to see under the night stars, and make a wish. Juliet: I'd like to tell you one thing, do you want to dating with me, tonight? Because, I want to confess my feelings I feel for you, Romeo. Romeo: *smiling* Yes, it will be with immense pleasure, my sweet Juliet. Juliet: Thank you. At the same moment, Hermione watched at Juliet and Romeo together. Hermione: (Lord Romeo... I remember since we met at the Rose Ball 400 years ago...) Then walking away from them quietly while Kagerou notices her. Kagerou: Hermione-san. Hermione: Teacher? Kagerou: It seems that you had feelings towards Romeo of the Montague house? Hermione: That's not the case now, it's 400 years ago now. You, too, had renounced your love for a certain Gennosuke Kouga that you are ready to kill your love rival, we have the same point in common. Kagerou: It would seem that you care about your childhood friend that you took care of him after his mother's death, unless you feel your feelings for him. Hermione: *blushed and frowned* It didn't concern you, Teacher. A vision into her mind about Volumnia's death in which Hermione as a child attended. Hermione: About of Lord Tybalt, that was not your business. I swore to protect him, that's all. But you can't understand what I have endured as a child, especially the traitor bastard who abandoned me in the past, being an outcast for them... In any case, I have always been alone, for once my friends die in the many years, I'll be in loneliness for eternity, for I'm the only one who can escape the death because of eternal life. She leaving from Kagerou, then she walked as Antonio and Regan are running together while laughing. Regan stumbled, then Hermione held her who will help her get up. Then she glanced at Kagerou for the last time, before leaving away. Meanwhile at Yomi, Kurumu was locked in a spiritual cell created by Leontes, due to her disobedience against him. Kurumu: Asshole! Free me right away! Leontes: Sorry, you stupid Succubus. I locked you in there for high disobedience. Whatever the circumstances, when a tool like you rebels or fails, deserves death! Just like the rest of these sidekicks! Kurumu: What! I'm just a toy for you! Bastard, you're a monster! Leontes then leaving Kurumu in the spiritual cell and thus Yomi to entered at Okinawa. Kurumu: You haven't the right! The Shikigami of Summer is mine! You don't come near her or I'll drown you in there! Montague!! Tonight in the starry night, everyone wore yukatas and kimonos and each writes their wishes in the tanzaku papers. Romeo and Juliet come back as humans and losing their Hanyou powers for this night. Koumori: Okay! Let everybody write to our wishes! My wish is defeated Orochi for good and save our world! Let each of them hang the tanzaku on the bamboo leaves! Moka: My wish is to become the most respectable Vampire! Esther: My wish is to have peace in the world, and mostly with humans and any monster that is Vampire, Youkai or others, can live together! Meg: My wish is to able of captured and track all criminals and villains to be able to get a reward! Rosette: My wish is to be able to defeat Juliet, my rival! Ira: No you serious? You still want to fight against Juliet? Bel: You remind me a lot Vegeta that always wants to defeat Goku in Dragon Ball Z. Mammo: You have nothing but fighting, you could never defeat her! Rosette: Shut your mouths! The trio hugged one each other themselves as they scared in a comical way. Ira, Mammo and Bel: Hehehe! Mana: And you Juliet, what is your wish? Juliet: Aah, eeh... She was afraid to show her tanzaku and blushed. Mana: Don't you shy, let's see that! She took Juliet's tanzaku paper to check this. Mana: Aaah that beautiful your wish! You want to marry Mr. Romeo and have a child?! It's really too adorable your wish! It is worthy of the true literature created by William Shakespeare, no doubt of Romeo and Juliet! Whoah, I feel that we really meet the real Romeo and Juliet! My wish is to get married with the man I love me too! She showed her tanzaku paper with the writings of her wish with a large smile. Romeo: I share my wish with Juliet! All: Ooooh! Everyone have showed their tanzaku papers that are written on and imagined their wish. Rikka: I want to becoming a doctor like my mother! Alice: To live happily all together! Makoto: Become the best singer! Aguri: To have so many sweets around me! Regina: Become the richest in the world and I can do what I want! Chrno: Staying with Rosette and living happily all together! Sei: To be able to build any type of machines! Abel: Never again be poor and always eat my hunger! Tsukune: To be able to live happily with my friends and the woman I love! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai: Make sure the Oogai Town and the Trump Kingdom come back as before!! Koumori: Whoah everybody made such a wonderful wish! Let everyone hang on the bamboo leaves! Everyone hang their tanzaku papers to the bamboo leaves. Then Aguri notices that Hermione is not here. Aguri: Hold on? Where is Hermione? She's not here. Then she noticed Hermione's tanzaku paper hanged at the bamboo leaves, she glanced it. Aguri: I wish to feel protected, loved and to be accepted, because I felt lonely... Some minutes later with everyone have attended at the starry and night sky with the shooting stars are falling. Cordelia: Benvolio, there are shooting stars! Benvolio: Made a wish! Azmaria: Let's make a wish together, Joshua. Abel and Esther hold their hands together. Esther: Waaaah, that's beautiful! Huh, Father Nightroad? Abel: How beautiful these stars are! I can't stop thinking about you. I love you for all. I have to say one thing, I have feelings for you, Sister Esther. Esther: Eh? What do you want to say? I do not understand what you're saying. Abel: What! In a comical way, an arrow pierced at Abel's head as he was shocked. Unbeknownst to them, Ion's eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow. Later at the beach with Mana who secretly attended, Juliet is alone with Romeo, walking together. Suddenly, the fireworks displays and bursted out at the night sky. Juliet has widened expression as she attended it. Memories in the previous lives 400 years ago remind into her mind, Juliet disguised as a boy named Odin, finds himself again encountered with Romeo who had just pursued and find her, he panted heavily. She was shocked, Romeo went to her as he won't let her escape, Juliet get up and tries to run away. But Romeo grabbed at her wrist, as her wig was detached which revealed her long hair, then Romeo hugging at her. Juliet tries to struggle, but Romeo would not let go, then looked at her before kissing her, to her big surprise. Juliet will eventually calm down and dropped of her arms slowly. Juliet closed her eyes, then the fireworks appears and explodes in the night sky. Just after the kiss, they glanced their eyes one each other, then Romeo give at Juliet the Iris flower as she dropped it earlier. She take it and smelled it, and finally looked at the fireworks at the night sky. End of the flashback and back to present, Juliet realized her past life. Romeo: Juliet actually, it's... Eh? What's wrong? Juliet: ... It's just that when we witness the fireworks, our memories of the past 400 years ago. Romeo: After these 400 years have passed, nothing has changed between us. Our souls lived in Takamagahara before our reincarnations as the Hanyou. You're still Juliet. Then, they glanced one each other together with a shy smile. Juliet: O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and the name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet ❤. Romeo: My sweet Juliet, even you're a Capulet, love is something that you won't regret even if you died loving that person ❤. He caressed Juliet's cheek. Romeo: Our greatest wish, is to be able to survive all, nobody should die this time. Juliet smiling, then closes her eyes while kissing at Romeo with a such passion, and the fireworks continues to explode at the night sky. Unbeknownst to them, Hermione watched them kiss together, also remembered her meeting with Romeo, then her break with him. However, Tybalt's voice was heard and quickly cut off her thoughts. Tybalt's voice: Hermione? Hermione: Lord Tybalt. She then turned her head towards him. Tybalt: You still think of Romeo? Hermione: ... No. Even if I still have feelings for him, I would let his love live with Juliet. But what do you want from me? Tybalt: I'd like to say something. Hermione: *blushed and frowned* And then you're going to abandon me like everyone else? Tybalt: No, it wasn't... However, Hermione run away from Tybalt. Tybalt: Hermione! What's wrong with you! Answer me! During the chase between Hermione and Tybalt, Mana had notices them. Mana: Huh? What happened between these two? Aguri has suddenly appeared without her knowledge. Aguri: Perhaps Hermione doesn't want to reveal her feelings. Mana: Eh? Aguri: You heard nothing, actually... She whispered at Mana's ear and revealed about Hermione's feelings, Mana was suddenly shocked. Mana: What! You are serious?! Hermione is... Meanwhile during the chase at the traditional Okinawan village, Tybalt pursued Hermione. Tybalt: Hermione!! Damn, why do you run away? Hermione hustled Joshua and Azmaria. Joshua: Hey! Hermione: Move it! Move it! She suddenly stopped at Dabyi which scared Hermione due her fear of cats, in a comical way. Hermione: Eeeeeek!! A cat!! She pushing Dabyi away with her slap. Dabyi: Ow! Tyablt: Hermione! She then turned to Tybalt angrily. Hermione: I've nothing to do with you! She run away quickly from Tybalt through the traditional Okinawan village, but some minutes later. Tybalt: Hermione! He catches up with Hermione's hand with his own hand, then pulled her who turned her own gaze towards Tybalt, Hermione blushed and frowned while acted as a Tsundere. Tybalt: It was, of deep feelings towards me that you won't to show. Hermione: ...You're wrong. Tybalt: So why don't you want to unveil at the time of this annual celebration? While Aguri spying secretly at the conversation between Tybalt and Hermione. Tybalt: Do you remember that at the Hanabi Festival? You love me deeply, but you're afraid to show it in public! What's going on with me! It was because I look similar at Romeo, that you were afraid of me! Hermione widened her eyes while remain silent even after Tybalt's confession. Tybalt: Be honest with me!! However, Hermione remain silent while Tybalt dropped his hand from hers. Tybalt: Sorry. Hermione: What I'm going to say, you get drunk. And then finally, I only considered you as my only childhood friend since I took care of you after your mother died. Tybalt: Hermione, actually you- Hermione: No, I could never make you happy if I sow misfortune around me!! Tybalt: *gasped and shocked* Hermione: *shocked and widened* She then backed away slowly as her stare was covered by shadow and had tears in her eyes. Hermione: My presence will eventually make you suffer, and your love for me turned into a ferocious hatred. Even if you soothe my burning heart, I wouldn't be made to live happy with you... She then turned into her hybrid-form, and flying away in tears while Tybalt was saddened since Hermione's involuntary confession. Later when Hermione is alone, Aguri approached her and tries to make morality. Aguri: Miss Hermione, I know deep down that your real problem came from elsewhere... You're sincerely in love with Tybalt. Hermione turned while frowned and acted as a Tsundere towards Aguri. Hermione: What do you want from me? Aguri: If you can't accept your true feelings and past... You will never be able to move forward. Hermione: I accepted it already! My life has been miserable because I was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy after 400 years have passed... Aguri: You haven't changed at all, and that's not what I expected from you... So are you, going to keep on living like this? With your eyes shut, and your ears plugged? Using your queen bee personality to hide the truth? Is that the only way you could support yourself? Then, as time goes on you will be all alone? Hermione then rejected violently Aguri with a slap. Hermione: Shut up, stupid! You think you control everything and know everything? Not exactly, you know me absolutely not!! She then run away from Aguri, she get up slightly. Then, Moka appears behind Aguri. Moka: Decidedly, your damn morals not be worked on Hermione. She does haven't the same strength of personality as you. Aguri: Moka, you! Moka: At first sight, Hermione was a very fragile and vulnerable noble who acts as a spoiled brat. But she hid her true feelings and burned like a phoenix reborn from ashes... But you at your age, kids like you understand nothing. The anger vein appears on Aguri's head while growled, she beating Moka with her clutched fists like chopsticks for drums in a comical way. Moka: Aaah, you brat! Aguri: You start seriously to get upset! Stop treating me like a baby!! Meanwhile, Leontes as a full human but keeping his demoniac arm noticed a strange owl-like youkai that hoots on the tree branch, this is a Tatarimokke. Leontes: Perfect, this night serves me as a very big advantage, although I became human like all the other Hanyou, what I had was the demonic arm and... He shown a strange silver gear piece. Leontes: This, which helps strengthen my Ayakashi. But as a disadvantage, the Ayakashi will be exposed and visible to normal humans, fairies and Precures, so they will eventually see it. But that's enough to destroy the Precure bastards or others. He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper while transferred the silver gear piece, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Tatarimokke, but in robotic or mechanic version in 3D. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 19 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 18 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, now the Ayakashi is visible and exposed at all living beings, Leontes riding on the robotic Ayakashi as it created a giant bird cage and hold it. Leontes: Go and capture what I wanted, the Onmyouji-Precures, the Precures and nothing else! The robotic Ayakashi begins to fly and going to captured them. Rikka, Raquel, Rosette and Azmaria have noticed the robotic Ayakashi. Rikka: What's that? Azmaria: *gasped* An Ayakashi! Raquel: Ayakashi? Azmaria: A supernatural monster. Normally, normal humans, fairies and Precures who can not see them without the spiritual ability to see them. But it looks like it's mechanical! Rikka: So that's what I, Mana, Alice, Makoto and our partners can't see this Ayakashi while it's in front of us? The Ayakashi have captured Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka and Raquel quickly. Shortly after and some minutes later, Mana have heard her friends' desperate cries. Cure Diamond's voice: Aaaaah heellllp! Someone help us heelllp!!! Mana: Rikka? She had seen the mechanical Ayakashi with her friends who are already to be transformed, but are locked in the giant bird cage and could not broken it easily. Intermission. Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Heart appears in the second eyecatch. Cure Diamond: Mana! We were captured! This monster is even more formidable than a Jikochu! Cure Rosetta: It's an Ayakashi! Four of us can not see it physically because of the lack of spiritual ability! Now it was a mechanical version, it is exposed and visible to us! The robotic Ayakashi begin to attacked and captured Mana. However, the Flaming Art: Crimson Flame from Hermione as her hybrid-form have nearly burned the robotic Ayakashi as it dogged from flames, Hermione landed behind Mana while Regina, Gyuki, Inaba and Raijin are appeared to attacked the robotic Ayakashi, of course Mana can't see them Gyuki, Inaba and Raijin physically. While Regina have seen Leontes in shock, she begin to rushed towards him for attacked with her own Miracle Dragon Glaive in rage, which noticed Leontes. Regina: Leonteeeeees!! But Leontes dodge attacks with several spear shots and slashings. Leontes: You're the daughter of the old king from the Trump Kingdom? Regina: I'll avenge my father!! Cure Sword: It's Hermione, but she had wings? Cure Ace: A Shikigami-Fairy. Normal humans and, fairies and Precures cannot see them if they have not spiritual power called the Mugen Furyoku or simply an ability, but only in their original forms. Hermione: Will become a Precure to fight! Mana: *nodded* Yeah! Sharuru! In Mana's transformation sequence. Sharuru: Sharu! She then transformed into a Lovely Commune, Mana placed her transformation Lovead into Sharuru's golden heart medallion object. Mana: Precure, Love Link! Sharuru: L-O-V-E! She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Mana is seen floating with her body, except for her head, glowing with the gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long pink ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, and posing afterward. Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! The transformation sequence is complete. Cure Heart: Oh, poor owl robot who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement! Just after Leontes repulsed Regina away and projected at the palm tree. Leontes: Don't give a damn about my mouth, little brats! Ayakashi!! Ayakashi: Gyooooooo!!! It begins to attacked Cure Heart. Cure Sword: Heart! Cure Heart jumped and kicked at the robotic Ayakashi. However, the mechanical Ayakashi so the body is made of scrap and steel so hard that Cure Heart felt the pain instead, she held her left foot as she felt pain and fall in the ground. She still held her left foot due the to the pain inflicted with tears gushed from closed eyes, rolled to the ground in a comical way. Cure Heart: Waaaaah that's hurrrrrrrrts!! Leontes: You fool, this Ayakashi you had seen for the first time, was robotic made in scrap and steel. Of course, this new version of Ayakashi was exposed and visible that even people with or without ability, can see them. But it will be enough to annihilate you!!! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! While Inaba, Gyuki and Raijin are trying to attacked the robotic Ayakashi with their Supernatural Elements, but get repulsed away and crushed at the Okinawan houses. Inaba: What the hell is that? Raijin: It's not the Ayakashi we know before! Gyuki: Even our Supernatural Elements do nothing! My icy powers can be broken as easily! Leontes: I see you understand. Juliet and Romeo are coming shortly after but discovered the robotic Ayakashi in shock. Romeo: An Ayakashi! Juliet: But in robotic! Leontes: Oh, the two cursed lovers are here. But since we three of us are human for this night, I will be able to kill you with my organic arm. The Capulet girl can't to becoming also an Onmyouji-Precure at night time. He tries to come near towards Romeo and Juliet. Hermione: Summer Avatar! She do an innocent christian-like prayer to can take the appearance of the robotic Ayakashi and can imitate voices. She tries to opposed at Leontes while come near to him. Romeo: It's time to run away! Juliet: But! Romeo: There are no other issues, so take no risks! Leontes: You really think I'll fall for? Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! But Inaba smashed at its head with her hammer, and Gyuki projected it away with his herculean force which panicked the Cures and partners inside of the cage. Hermione under her Summer Avatar form crushed it while tried to released them. But the robotic Ayakashi repulsed her away, she losing her Summer Avatar form after the puff of smoke. Hermione: Burning Shuriken! Blazing Kunai! She flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais and flaming shurikens to target her enemy, but kunais and shurikens are bounced at its steel body away, the kunais and shurikens grows from her wings after use. Hermione: I knew it! This Ayakashi is twice as strong as the others before! Cure Heart: I do! Hermione: Heart, wait! Cure Heart activates on the Lovely Commune while inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines. Cure Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!! Then, she placed her both hands on her heart brooch and releases her hands from it, and pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards the robotic Ayakashi that provoked an explosion of love. However, the blast has been bounced by the robotic Ayakashi's body and sent back at Cure Heart. Cure Heart: What! Raijin: You always react without thinking and listened to me! Thunder Shield!! She created a shield of lightnings to protect Cure Heart from the attack. But the Thunder Shield is broken, she was defeated and returned as Kagerou. Hermione: Teacher! Garbarge! She activate unconsciously her Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her fists and feet, and her purple eyes turned into green. Leontes: *surprised* (The Inner Flames? Wait, it's likely that the fire will melt the steel of the mechanic Ayakashi! She must be neutralized as soon as possible, before to eliminate everything else!) Ayakashi!! However, Hermione lost control of herself because of her Inner Flames, the vermilion flames manifested and could burn the village of Okinawa. She used her Flaming Art: Crimson Flame towards the Ayakashi. Hermione: Raaaaah!! But Leontes used his demoniac arm which enlarged to stop the flames with the hand palm, and them seized Hermione while squeezed hardly. Hermione: Uwaaaaah!! Leontes: Die!! He then crushed Hermione at the ground, and then the robotic Ayakashi sent the five metal poles on Hermione and thus on Gyuki and Inaba, the screen shaking due of the falling. Hermione: Aaaah! Juliet: Hermione!! She was defeated while disabled her hybrid-form, Inaba and Gyuki also. The blood flowed a little from Hermione's face to the middle, she will lose consciousness while groaned by pain and coughing blood. Hermione: ... Uhh... stard... Don't touch at... *coughing blood* Juliet: Hermione!! She is about to rush to help Hermione, but Romeo holds her by force. Juliet: Let me go, Romeo!! Romeo: No, Juliet!! You can't!! Cure Heart: You'll pay for it! She dashed towards the robotic Ayakashi, however, Leontes grabbing the unconscious Hermione by the head and taking her as hostage to destabilize Cure Heart and stopped her. Leontes: Stop it right now!! Cure Heart: Hermione! Leontes: Give up, or it's your friend die! The Ayakashi is going to start a wave based on a shrill cry similar to a crying baby, the people involved have ear aches and they screaming with pain except Leontes, this unpleasant noise shake the screen. All: WAAAAAAAHHH!!! Cure Tsukiyomi: It's horrible!! This noise hurts me! Cure Susanoo: It looks like the crying of a baby, but worse!! Cure Sakuya: The Tatarimokke is a spirit of a dead baby that inhabits the body of an owl! Cure Izanami: Damn, if only we will have able to break free!! Once the unpleasant noise is gone, the mechanical Ayakashi takes advantage of attacking Cure Heart with its steel bird talons. Her Cure outfit is going to be torn gradually that give a Fanservice effect and blood is shown due to the cuts inflicted on the skin, to the great despair of the DokiDoki! Cures and mainly Juliet. Juliet: Please, stop... Cure Diamond: Heart!! Cure Rosetta: Nooo! Cure Sword: Stop it! Leontes: You going to die, Cure Heart! Juliet: *about to cry* No... Cure Heart: Waaaaah! The robotic Ayakashi launched the metallic feathers and impales her with one of them. Cure Ace: Heart!! Regina: Noooo! Juliet: I won't... I won't to stay without doing anything... I'm sorry to have put you in danger and die because of me!! If I was able to master my Daikoujin Form before and protect my friends!! Nothing happened dramatically!! She is in despair while tears steamed from her face, Cure Heart was projected and fall at the ground, then Leontes grabbed at her right leg, he crushed her around several blows to the ground, to the wall, to the palm tree and even Regina. Juliet squeezed her eyes shut and frowned while crying. Juliet: Uwaaaaaaah!! Stooooooopp!! I'm sorry my friends!! Please, I want to transformed just for a night!! Waaaaaaah!!! The shooting star appears in the sky and falls straight on Juliet. Suddenly, she regain her Hanyou traits and becoming Cure Amaterasu in the surprise of all. Leontes: It's impossible! How she could turn into an Onmyouji-Precure in that night, so she can not since her youkai blood is gone! Romeo: It's maybe that Hikoboshi and Orihime are coming to help Juliet. Leontes: Ayakashi, kill her! Kill her!! Ayakashi: Gyooooo!! It rushed towards Cure Amaterasu, however Cure Amaterasu unfolds her two arms holding the five amulet papers of each hands, gathered the light energy to create two energy balls, then gathered both energy balls to formed one. Cure Ace: What's that? Cure Tsukiyomi: A new attack? Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Solar Beam! The sun-like seal appears in front to fired the solar blast towards her target. All of the Cures and Allies are released from the giant bird cage that now broken. Cure Tsukiyomi: We've been released, awesome!! Cure Diamond: You saved us all! Thanks to your new attack! Cure Izanami: I understand nothing! Without your Magatama Jewel, you can't use your attacks! Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword: Lovely Heart Arrow! The Love Heart Arrow appears in front of them as they placed the Lovies on their Love Heart Arrow and slides their fingers across the 4 different coloured hearts, activating them and making them shine. Romeo: That's... Cure Heart: This is the Love Heart Arrow! Using your Heisoku Gohei also for the Five Elements! Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Heisoku Gohei... come here!!! They shown their hand palms that create a pentagram and bring forth the Heisoku Gohei. The whole group (except Cure Ace) are prepared the used the new group attack. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their left hands while the bell sounds were heard. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Pitiful shadow who turned his back from heaven, bringing torment and pain to others... The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Overkill, Precure! Five Elements! Cure Amaterasu: Fire! Cure Tsukiyomi: Wood! Cure Susanoo: Earth! Cure Sakuya: Metal! Cure Izanami: Water! The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will formed a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise who roared together. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword: Precure, Lovely Force Arrow!! The DokiDoki! Cures step forward side by side and pull the Arrow back, producing a rainbow colored heart above them. The Cures wink, releasing the trigger. The heart explodes, sending a blast of rainbow colored energy surging towards the enemy, purifying them. Both Five Elements and the Lovely Force Arrow have purified the robotic Ayakashi and the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to turned into a magical bokken. Cure Amaterasu: Return to oblivion! Leontes: Nooooo! Whyyyyy?!! This new Ayakashi is nonetheless invincible! As simple Precures as you could have overcome it?! Cure Heart: No one can destroy the bonds of friendship that unite us! Leontes: I swear I'll be back! Regina: Leonteeeeess! She dashed towards Leontes angrily and tries to attack him with her weapon. However, he left and disappeared from the scene. Regina tighten her firsts and frowned in rage with her eyes shut while her roar was heard around. Regina: DAMN IIIIIIITTT!! Cure Tsukiyomi: That's... your new attack, Amaterasu? Cure Sakuya: You're so strong, you're our heroine! Cure Susanoo: Amaterasu? Although Cure Amaterasu does not respond because she is apparently weakened. Then she collapsed, which shocked everyone and fell into Romeo's arms. Her transformation was turned off and returned as a full human as she had lost consciousness and fell asleep. Cure Heart: She fainted! Romeo: You deserve a very good rest, you were brave. Good night, Juliet... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Rosette: Chrno, you know this festival call the Summer Festival? Chrno: Eh? Rosette: In Japan, everyone takes advantage of wearing kimono or yukata to participate in this nocturnal festival! Chrno: Even the fireworks you can see? Rosette: Of course! We can! Chrno: It's going to be so good to be able to dating together. Rosette: Why a love dating? We must have fun to make stand games! Chrno: I need serenity to declare my flames of love. Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Summer Festival. The Nocturne Date. Chrno: We'll be alone together.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga